Un sentimiento escondido
by Za09
Summary: Histria rOmantica sObre KyOkO y Ren, en la cual pOr fin lOs dOs entienden sus sentimientOs...!


Un sentimiento escondido

Era una mañana soleada y fresca, en una habitación se podía observar a una joven con cabellera naranja y ojos marrones claros.

Kyoko, levántate, tienes visita – se escuchó una voz.

Ok, jefa pero ¿quién es? –preguntó Kyoko.

Es una sorpresa, así que ven pronto –convenciéndola.

Está bien, ahí voy –dijo Kyoko decidida.

Después de un rato, Kyoko bajó a la sala hasta llegar a la puerta u se llevó una gran sorpresa, que se puso ruborizada.

Tsuru…ga...Ren –dijo entrecortada -¿qué haces a…quí?

¡Ah! Kyoko, disculpa por haberte levantado –contestó muy apenado –es que vine aquí a saludarte y a darte esto –dándole unas flores.

No sé qué decir, mu…chas gracias Ren, pero no ¿tienes una entrevista dentro de… -miro el reloj -20 minutos?

Sí, es que quería pasar primero por aquí para pedirte algo –contestó muy decidido.

¿Qué cosa me vas…a…pedir? –muy nerviosa.

Si esta noche, ¿podrías acompañarme a un baile? –preguntó nervioso.

Sí, quiero –muy decidida –pero ¿no podría arruinar tu reputación?

¿Tú no piensas lo mismo? –concluyó –ya que eres actriz y yo un actor.

Sí, pero tú eres el mejor de Japón y.. –fue interrumpida por Ren ya que le tapó la boca.

Shh..ya no digas más, porque no me importa lo que digan los demás –dijo dulcemente.

…. –se quedó callada.

Bueno, hasta el viernes entonces –dice mirándola fijamente.

¡Nos vemos! –se despide.

Bueno entonces, voy a llamar a Kotoname para que me ayude a elegir mi vestido –dijo agarrando su teléfono.

Un jueves por la tarde, en una tienda elegante, estaban Kyoko y Kotoname eligiendo vestidos para el baile.

Pruébate este –dijo Kotoname entusiasmada.

Claro –contestó Kyoko cogiendo el vestido –A ver ¿cómo me veo?

Muy bien, Kyoko. Este es perfecto para ti –dijo con ojos de estrellas.

Bueno, entonces me llevo este –dijo decidida.

Este señorita –se le acercó la encargada –el vestido ya está pagado.

¿Cómo que ya está pagado? –preguntó Kyoko asombrada ¿Quién lo compró?

A ver…Tsuruga Ren –respondió.

¿Ren? –se le puso los ojos como platos –Kotoname,¿ tú sabías algo de esto?

No, claro que no… -mintió.

Ok, te creo, además tú no me mentirías –contestó.

Por supuesto, vámonos –cambiando el tema –te invito un helado.

Gracias –dijo muy contenta Kyoko.

Uff, me debes de muchas Ren –pensó maldiciéndolo –por tu culpa le he mentido a mi mejor amiga.

Llegó el día del baile…

¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó alguien.

No, Yashiro y ¿por qué debería estalo? –preguntó Ren.

Porque hoy es el gran día –respondió picaronamente –Tú y Kyoko…

Ahí no sigas molestando –dijo Ren mirando a Yashiro fríamente en los ojos –además ella solamente aceptó porque yo se lo pedí.

Y ¿no podría ser porque siente algo por ti? –preguntó.

Por supuesto que no –contestó.

Ok, te dejo en paz –se va lentamente.

Gracias… –dijo Ren.

Con Kyoko…

Hoy es el día… estoy muy nervios –sonrojada –porque voy a estar con Ren...Ahí, pero en qué estoy pensando… –se quedó en silencio –creo que ya sé. Estoy feliz porque siento algo por Ren… ya también porque por fin volvió en mí el sentimiento más importante de una persona.

Y me pude olvidar de… -de pronto sonó su teléfono.

Miró su teléfono sorprendida…

¡Shotaro! –contestó –Shotaro, ¿eres tú?

Kyoko…si soy yo –contestó dulcemente.

¿Qué haces llamándome?, si ya no te importo... –dijo gritándole.

Verás he cambiado –dijo nervioso.

Sí, claro…después de que me engañaste y me dejaste…y todo lo que hice por ti –empezando a llorar –perdí mis estudios por ti...

Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte daño –dijo Shotaro triste.

Pues ya lo hiciste –dijo colgando el teléfono.

Kyoko, espera…rayos por qué me tuve que enamorar de ella –suspiró.

Y Kyoko se quedó llorando por aquella llamada muy sola y confundida.

Me…mejor me apuro para la cita con Ren –dijo empezando a alegrarse –maldito Shotaro…

Llegó la noche…

Kyoko, ¿estás aquí? –preguntó Kotoname.

Sí, ayúdame con el vestido y el maquillaje –dijo rogándole.

Claro, y hay que apurarnos –dijo –también voy contigo, Ren me dejó ir.

¡Sí! –dijo saltando de alegría –le voy a dar las gracias después.

Bueno, ahora comencemos –llevándola al cuarto.

Con Ren…

Ojala que Kyoko…sienta algo por mí –pensó –pero no debo estar pensando eso..

Ren, ya es hora –gritó Yashiro.

Sí, ya voy –respondió.

Con Kotoname y Kyoko…

Kyoko, estás bella –dijo Kotoname sorprendida.

Gracias –contestó Kyoko sonrojada.

Ella llevaba un vestido turquesa con lunares blancos y un lazo al medio. Su pelo con extensiones y peluca negra y zapatos plateados.

Tú también estas bella, Kotoname –dijo Kyoko.

Gracias –repondió –Bueno vamos a la limosina.

Sí, vamos –dijo corriendo a donde ella.

Con Yashiro y Ren…

Te veo preocupado… ¿es por Kyoko? –dijo molestando.

No, claro que no, solo es que… –contestó nervioso.

Es que, ¿qué? –preguntó picaronamente.

Nada olvídalo…

De pronto Ren sintió que "su Kyoko" había llegado, así que se acercó a la puerta y empezó a buscarla.

¿Dónde estás? –pensó Ren –no la veo por ninguna parte.

Ren no la podía encontrar, lo único que vio fue a una chica muy hermosa y tímida acercándose.

Kyoko, ¿eres tú? –preguntó.

Sí, soy yo –dijo tímida –este por tu cara, creo que te decepcionaste de mí ¿verdad? –contestó yéndose.

No, te equivocas –dijo deteniéndola y abrazándola –te ves hermosa, con el vestido que te compré, que hasta me sorprendiste.

¿Es en serio? –preguntó confundida y a la vez feliz –sí, muchas gracias.

De nada y te ves bella –contestó abrazándola más fuerte –Ahora, hay que entrar.

Sí, vamos –dijo agarrando la mano de Ren.

En la fiesta se vio a una hermosa pareja como traídos del paraíso.

¿Qué? ¿Él es Tsuruga Ren? –preguntó una fan.

No, imposible –contestó otra.

Pues para su información, sí es Ren –dijo Kotoname –y está bien acompañado.

Con Ren y Kyoko…

Ren, todos nos están viendo –dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

No me importa, yo quiero que toso nos vean-dijo al oído de Kyoko –Además, ya hablamos sobre esto.

Sí, pero todas tus fans te van a odiar –dijo mirándolas.

Pues, se aguantarán –dijo mirándola a los ojos –porque yo quiero estar a tu lado.

Ah, sí yo también –contestó ruborizada.

Hola Kyoko –dijo Yashiro acercándose.

Buenas noches, Yashiro –dijo dejando a Ren.

Y ¿cómo la están pasando? –dijo picaronamente.

Y justo en el momento en que Kyoko iba a contestar, Ren la jaló.

Yashiro, estamos bien, adiós –dijo molesto.

Ok, chau –contestó.

Hasta luego, Yashiro –se despidió Kyoko.

Ren, ¿por qué te enojaste con él? –preguntó Kyoko.

Bueno, es que nos había interrumpido ¿verdad? –dijo molestándola.

Sí, claro –contestó Kyoko –este un rato voy a tocador.

Ve, pero rápido –dijo acercándose.

Ok –contestó.

Mientras Kyoko iba al tocador se encontró con Shotaro.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó asombrada.

Soy famoso y esta es una fiesta de ese tipo –contestó.

Bueno, me están esperando –dijo Kyoko yéndose.

Espera –dijo sujetándola –no te vayas.

Suéltame –contestó a punto de llorar.

¡Kyoko! –se escuchó una voz.

Ren, ayúdame, por favor –contestó suplicándole.

Con mucho gusto –dijo Ren golpeando Shotaro.

¿Qué haces aquí, Ren? –preuntó Shotaro.

Acompañando a "mi Kyoko" –contestó.

¿Su Kyoko? Entonces él está con... –pensó con desprecio soltando a Kyoko.

Kyoko, vámonos –dijo Ren sujetándola.

Sí –contestó.

Estaban en el sitio del baile…

¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –preguntó Ren.

Claro –contestó Kyoko.

La canción era hermosa y lenta.

Kyoko, hay otra cosa que quiero decirte –dijo Ren decidido.

¿Qué cosa? –preguntó confundida.

Y justo sonó el reloj apuntando a las 12… era 17 de diciembre.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –dijo Ren abrazándola y dándole una rosa.

Ren… muchas gracias –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo –me había olvidado, es que a mí nunca mis padres me celebraron mis cumpleaños.

De nada –dijo Ren abrazándola más fuerte.

Ren… ¿qué… te…pasa? –dijo nerviosa.

Es que estoy tan feliz de poder abrazar a la chica que amo.. –dijo ruborizado.

A la chica que ¿Ama? –pensó Kyoko.

Kyoko yo te he amado, desde mucho tiempo y estoy feliz de haberte conocido –dijo con mucha ternura.

Ren… yo –contestó nerviosa.

Kyoko, ¿tú sientes algo por mí? –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Siento mucho respeto por ti…y… –contestó confundida.

¿Nada más? –dijo Ren.

Bueno, está bien, yo también estoy enamorada de ti… –dijo Kyoko muy segura.

Gracias… -dijo Ren abrazándola –gracias por estar enamorada de mí, yo pensé que no lo estabas.

Yo pensé lo mismo… -dijo ruborizada.

Bueno, entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –dijo Ren nervioso.

Y en ese momento Kyoko se lanzó a los brazos de Ren y lo besó con ternura. Ren correspondió feliz al beso.

Claro que quiero ser tu novia –dijo Kyoko -¿Ren?

¡Ah! lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz que me distraigo con tu mirada –dijo Ren –Además yo… te –dijo agarrándola de la barbilla –amo… -y la besó apasionadamente.

Kyoko correspondió al beso.

Y así el mejor día para ella, porque conoció a su persona ideal y pudo reconocer sus sentimientos.

Para Ren también fuel lo mismo, porque por fin pudo llenar el vacío de su corazón con el amor correspondido hacia Kyoko.

Y así vivieron, felices por siempre….

FIN…

Creado por: Katherine Barrera.


End file.
